


I Do.

by Prism_Streak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, just a cute fluffy one-shot I wrote.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fluffy GamNep one- shot. That's all there is to say, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do.

Gamzee got out of the car and took Nepeta’s hand. He had been to this place many times, but never in the dark, and he hoped he could find his way by only starlight. Hand in hand they made their way down a small deer trail in the woods. He heard Nepeta giggle as a bush brushed up against her bare arm. She suddenly stopped.  
“Gamzee,” she sounded a bit worried.  
“What is it? Do you want to go back?”  
“No… but you never told me,” she paused, looking around. “Where are we going?”  
He smiled. He hadn’t told her on purpose, because he wanted to see her reaction.  
“You’ll see,” he told her.  
“But…”  
“Shhhh, it’s a surprise!”  
He took her hand again and resumed guiding her down the trail.  
After walking for about twenty minutes, he found what he had been looking for. He moved aside a curtain of low hanging branches and let her through before following her.  
Nepeta’s eyes where wide open in shock. There was a lake, completely hidden by the surrounding hills. The water was still, and reflected the full moon like a mirror. Being far from the city, it seemed to her as though she could see every star in the galaxy. If she tried, she thought she could even see their home planet of Alternia shining like a diamond in the sunlight.  
It was the most amazing place she had ever seen.  
She turned to Gamzee, who was watching her with a smile on his face. She wondered how he had found this place, but decided it was better not to ask, and let the magical feeling of the small lake stay as it was.  
“It’s… wow…. I don’t know what to say,” she told him. “It’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah….” He looked out over the lake. “And I’m the only person who knows it exists. Except you now, I guess.” He put his arm around her shoulder, and looked up at the sky.  
“Gamzee,” Nepeta sat suddenly, turning to face him, “how long are we going to be together?”  
He looked down at her, smiling like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Because to him, she was.  
It was a few seconds before he responded.  
“Forever.”  
“But you’re going to live so much longer than me.” she looked up at him, worry filling her eyes.  
“Don’t you worry,” he told her “even if it takes a thousand sweeps, I’m gonna find you again. Death would only get in the way.”  
She smiled. But one more question was nagging at the back of her mind.  
“Gamzee?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you love me?”  
He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. In that one moment, he was positive he was the happiest troll in the universe.  
“yes,” he whispered “Yes, I do,”


End file.
